The Golden Ana & Sawyer
by MiM99
Summary: After all, this was Ana Lucia and Sawyer, the unofficial golden couple. Sure, they were no Barbie & Ken, but they definitely made things interesting at school." SANA fic.


A/N: I've been working on oh so many fanfic containing Sana pairing, but this is actually the first one finished

**A/N: I've been working on oh so many fanfic containing Sana pairing, but this is actually the first one finished! Yay! It isn't very long, but just a sweet little ficcy, that I hope you enjoy. Let me know if you do! (;**

**The Golden Ana and Sawyer**

Ana looked straight ahead, her gaze focused on anything but the person beside her. Low growls escaped her mouth, her hands clenched so tightly together it would surprise no one if they'd left nail marks on the inside of her palm. The boy beside her, however, seemed more than glad for her company. Apparently he'd made it his mission to stare right at her, his elbow popped on the table and his head in his hand, that ever existing grin on his face.

A few other students in the room kept their attention on the pair, eyebrows hitched up high and mouths slightly agape in interest. After all, this was Ana Lucia and Sawyer, the unofficial golden couple. Sure, they were no Barbie & Ken, but they definitely made things interesting at school.

Everyone - from the teachers to the students - knew the story of Ana Lucia and Sawyer. Enemies turned friends turned boy/girlfriend, just to turn enemies again. Last they'd heard the twosome had had some huge fight, ending with Ana proclaiming she'd only ever dated him to get Jack's attention, which then ended with Sawyer saying he'd fantasised about Kate while they were together. It had been pretty awesome for the bystanders to watch until the fight starting getting physical - something it usually did when it came to the temperamental woman and the highly strung male. After getting a good slap or two by Ana, Sawyer had taken off in a quest to find "Jacko" and kick some ass. Ana herself hadn't thought twice about getting into a verbally fight with Kate, using many words the teachers of the school did not appreciate.

And that was the reason they were here, in detention, _together_. Rumour had it that some people were even being naughty on purpose, just so they could see how the newest chapter of "The Ana Lucia & Sawyer diaries" went. After all, if shit really did hit the fan, it could end with both a single Sawyer and a single Ana Lucia, without any ex-boy- or girlfriend baggage, and that was something a big group of people were looking forward to.

"You know," Sawyer began, his bemused grin widening. At his words students around the couple leaned closer. "If you wanted to be with Doctor Junior, then why the hell aren't you now, sweetheart? Could it be that you still love good ol' me?"

The girl in question huffed, rolling her eyes in something similar to disgust. "Who the hell says I ain't with Jack?"

Some stupid boys, probably freshmen who had yet to experience Sawyer's deadly fist (Or Ana's, for that matter) laughed out loud, each one giggling or whistling at Ana's response. One even went as far as to yell "burn", which caused a mad look from the teacher and a pencil thrown in the head by Ana.

"See, Cowboy, for me to still love you would mean that I actually loved you at one point. And for me to have actually loved you, I'd have to have been fucking stupid."

"So what? You were with me for 2 year so you could just get El Jacko's attention?" Sawyer questioned, the grin on his face a bit fated by her words. "Now Lulu, since I know you oh so well, I know you have other ways of gaining someone's attention, than making them jealous. But that's what you are doing right now, right? Thinking I'll give a shit whether or not you're screwing Jacko."

Ana briefly huffed again, crossing her arms over her chest in a defence mode, while Sawyer sat back in his seat, waiting for some kind of response from his former girlfriend. But nothing came and a silence surrounded the whole classroom. Two students, girls, the only ones whose eyes weren't glued to Ana and Sawyer, spoke silently, words such as "guy" and "date" were whispered, while the teacher turned a page in her book, once in a while looking up to watch the students.

The pupils knew it was only a matter of time before one of them cracked.

"What is so great about Kate?" Ana finally spoke in her usual harsh and raspy voice.

"Maybe the fact, that she ain't such a bitch like you. What is so great about Jacko?" the southerner shot back.

"He ain't an asshole like you are."

"Of course he ain't, Jack's fucking perfect, right?" Sawyer shook his head, the laugh escaping him anything but amused. "Then tell me, if he is so fucking great, so goddamn perfect, why the hell is he hitting on my girlfriend?"

The question sent a dark red colour to Ana's cheeks, caused her eyes to darken and harden, and everybody watching knew this was about to get just that much more exciting. Things usually were, when they consisted of a jealous Sawyer and a pissed off Ana Lucia.

"Would you cut the bullshit act, _James_!"

"What Ana Lucia?!"

The female snorted. ""Why the hell is he hitting on my girlfriend"," she echoed him, her nose scrunched up and her voice taking on a ridiculous tone, that would have made most of the students laugh out loud if they hadn't been watching the couple intensely. Ana shook her head. "Stop being such a sissy, acting as if someone stole your favourite toy. Jack didn't fucking hit on me, he was just being nice. You know, _nice_. You should try it one in a while, then maybe I wouldn't want to punch you in the face every time I see you!"

Two pair of narrowed eyes stared at each other, gazes dark and daring, until Ana finally threw her hands in the air. "You know what?! I saw you and Kate at LJ's party!"

"And I saw you and Doc Junior at the party too!"

Multiple females stared at Ana, disgust and utter surprise evident in their expressions. It was a known fact that Sawyer, real name James, was hot and a real rebel, and when you had a hot guy like Sawyer, you didn't get it on with another hot guy. Even if it were Jack Sheppard, the "like totally cutest guy _ever_".

"What the fuck did you see, huh?" Sawyer asked aggravated. "I didn't do shit with Kate. I only spoke to her because the fucking love of her life were hitting - Oh, I'm sorry, being _nice_ to _my_ girlfriend."

"As if I'm gonna believe that," Ana answered, shaking her head at her ex's foolishness. "And besides, why the hell would Katherine need company? I weren't doing anything with Jack! I've known him since I was six, if I really wanted him, then I wouldn't wait until after he got this thing doing with Miss Priss and I were with you?!"

"I thought it was to get his attention?" Mr Hot Rebel spoke, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, I was fucking lying!"

"Yeah, well! Me too!"

Another silence came, this one even quieter than before. Ana and Sawyer both sat silent, thinking about the things that had been said. The other students shrugged displeased, knowing that this silence weren't the one before the storm, but most likely the one before the twosome got it on - again. For the few people, who had rooted on the Ana&Sawyer relationship since they'd gotten together at the age of 15, this was the happy ending to come. For everyone else, the fight just didn't seem all that interesting anymore.

They all watched as Ana Lucia glanced at the redneck out of the corner of her dark eyes, a vague smile on her face.

"So, you didn't kiss Kate?" she asked, the question coming off as more of a statement, but everybody knew she needed a response from Sawyer, just to be sure.

"I didn't kiss Kate." Sawyer's narrowed eyes glared at Ana.

Finally, the girl flashed her big bright teeth. "All right. Well, I didn't do anything with Jack, either," she said plainly, as if everything then had been worked out.

With one quick motion, the Latino girl was sitting only inches away of Sawyer, her hand caressing his cheek. The frown on the boy's face quickly turned into a soft smile; the kind of smile you'd only ever see on him when he was near Ana. Students said, that after having witnessed that smile too many times on him, they were sure that Ana could pull any crap she wanted and he'd always come back. The girls insisted, that if his mayor hotness hadn't come from his rebel without a cause, "talk shit to me and I'll fucking kill you" attitude, it'd had been real cute.

Sawyer pulled back from her touch, shooting a look at the teacher, who was too into her book to notice anything else. "So," he began. "Are we back together or what?"

Ana shrugged. "You weren't with Kate, I wasn't with Jack. I don't want to be with Jack, and you don't want to be with Katherine, right?" Sawyer quickly shook his head. "Well, yeah, then I guess we're together."

The twosome grinned at each other, leaning into each other to share a kiss. It was pretty innocent (as innocent as the two could be) and looked more like a promise than anything else. Students tore their gazes away from them and pulled out their cellphones, quickly texting their friends about the new development of the golden couple's relationship.

But Ana and Sawyer saw none of it, both too blissful to notice the attention of anyone else but their true love.

"That is too cute," Louise whispered softly, one of the bystander students and probably the most romantic girl in school. "This definitely is a happy ending."

**A/N: Yes yes, I know, the end was very fluffy and cute and all that, but hey? What is a fic without a little cuteness? Lol.**


End file.
